


Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis being an adorable couple for 10 minutes straight

by Sneek



Series: Martin and Lewis edits [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis, Martin and Lewis RPF
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, Comedy, Compilation, Gay, Jerry Lewis - Freeform, LGBTQ, M/M, Video, cch, dean Martin and Jerry lewis, dean martin - Freeform, the colegate comedy hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneek/pseuds/Sneek
Summary: NEW VIDEOS OF MARTIN AND LEWIS BEING FLIRTY AND SWEETPosting parts 1 to 6 about once a week,,,,,All clips are taken from the Colegate Comedy Hour starring Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis.I own none of it, just editing because it’s fun and they deserve some recognition I reckon.ENJOY!!! X





	1. Parts 1 and 2 are up!

Playlist of part 1/2:::::

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLP_6M49fGQaSGrFRQBn3AuutjC64o5497

subscribe because there’s more to come!!

And check out the other videos on the channel too if you want! My name is BrushYourTeethWithAjax on YouTube! X

:)


	2. PART 3 IS UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3 is up of m&l being cute asf

Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis being an adorable couple for 10 minutes straight! (Part 3/6)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hst-drGmGpw

You'll never get away ヽ༼xل͜x༽ﾉ ヽ༼xل͜x༽ﾉ

*wheezes* i r o n i c

Compilation of Clips from the Colegate Comedy Hour starring Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis.


End file.
